DC: Reign of Starro
is an American action-adventure superhero video game based on by . It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2022. Synopsis The Justice League face off aganist Starro who took control of an impressive amount of heroes. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the owner of Wayne Industries and the protector of Gotham City who reunites the Justice League. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - an alien hailing from Krypton who becomes a hero. *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a forensic scientist who became the fastest man alive. *'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a billionaire who is also an arrow-shooting vigilante. *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Catherine "Cat" Grant' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Etta Candy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Capt. David Singh' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Tomar-Re' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kilowog' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Ch'p' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Antagonists *'Starro' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - an alien starfish who has mind-controlling abilities. **'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the princess of Themyscira who is one of the heroes under Starro's control. **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a member of the Green Lantern Corps who is also under Starro's control. **'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a martian who gets brainwashed by Starro. **'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - Bruces protégé who gets brainwashed by Starro. **'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - the daughter of Commissioner Gordon turned vigilante who is under Starro's control. **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the princess of Tamaran who is under Starro's control. **'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Missions Quotes *'Batman:' Who are you? *'Starro:' I'm Starro, conqueror of men. *'Batman:' What do you want? *'Starro:' Try to guess... *'Batman:' Conquest... *'Starro:' (sarcastically) You're truly intelligent. *'Batman:' You'll not be successful for sure... *'Starro:' Oh, really? I already am. *'Batman:' What do you mean?! *'Starro:' See by yourself. (he shows images of people becoming controlled) *'Batman:' How dare you? *'Starro:' I conquer. ---- (at the Hall of Justice, someone is shown) *'Aquaman:' Why are we here? *'Superman:' A menace hailing from outer space is controlling several of our hero allies. Including Wonder Woman. *'Flash:' And Green Lantern. *'Batman:' And numerous others. * Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:M Category:PEGI 16 Category:2022 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas